


14x10 Coda:Jack

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comforting Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Dad Sam, Hugs, Insomnia, Parent Sam Winchester, Season/Series 14, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Sam Winchester, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jack can't sleep and neither can Sam. They have a father and son moment in the kitchen.





	14x10 Coda:Jack

Jack is restless. He's paced in his room, tried watching some Netflix, but he's still antsy. It didn't settle right with him. Michael wore one of his fathers’ faces to tell him we was just a  _ thing.  _ A  _ job _ . Castiel tried to tell him not to believe it. But what if there was some truth to that? That they could feel relieved when he was gone.

 

Cas told him that Michael said hurtful things to him and Sam as well. That it was a diversion. A stalling tactic for the monsters to catch up. Just empty words. Jack could still see that those words stung his angelic father. And then he felt guilty for his own secret relief that Castiel's sadness kept him safe.

 

Then to be scolded for using the only real weapon he had to protect them...it hurt. It hurt to constantly be reminded that a part of him would always be bad. Jack didn't have it in him to argue. He did what Dean would do and just took the win.

 

He thought he could sneak down for another snack or maybe tire himself out in the training room. He was startled to find Sam sitting in the kitchen, staring at half cup of coffee in front of him. “Oh...sorry. I was just…”

 

“Can't sleep, huh?” Sam said without turning around.

 

Jack decided he may as well get another “dad” lecture over with. He sat opposite of Sam at the table. “I don't sleep much anyway.”

 

“Jack,” Sam sighed, “I didn't sleep at all when I didn't have a soul.”

 

The young man's eyes widened. “Cas said he saw firsthand what it did to a person. He didn't say it was you.”

 

“I went to Hell. I told you about that, right? Cas went to pull me out but he accidentally left my soul behind. I came back... _ wrong _ . I didn't care who I hurt. Didn't care who I slept with. Didn't care that I let my brother get turned into a vamp because my job was to catch an Alpha.”

 

“Well maybe that's a good thing for me! My emotions, my  _ soul _ kept me from killing Michael when I had the chance. Without a soul I wouldn't hesitate again.”

 

Sam took a few calming breaths before addressing that. “You have to get it out of your head that you're just a tool to be used. That you're only good for one thing. Without your powers...yeah, you're just Jack. But Jack is a person I love. A person who feels like my son. And that means I'm still going to love you if you mess up or make mistakes.”

 

Jack looked down and nodded. “Cas says kind of the same things.”

 

Sam reached across the table to put a hand on Jack's arm. “Michael said some stuff to hurt you, didn't he?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack admitted.

 

“He tried to hurt me and Cas, too. It's what they do. Lucifer did the same thing to us. Tried to push everyone away from us. Isolate us. Convince us that we were nothing more than burdens on our family. That they just tolerated our existence. Those are the lies, Jack. The ones bad guys tell to make you doubt yourself so you'll only listen to them.”

 

“Part of it is true. I  _ am  _ nothing. Not an angel. Not a human.”

 

“You're a Winchester,” Sam said softly. “That's all that matters. I used to be the ‘boy with the demon blood.’ Dean's been a vampire and a demon. Cas is more human than angel by choice. You are who you are and it is enough. It always has been.”

 

“I just feel so helpless. Useless.” Jack was on the verge of tears. “I keep letting you down. Even when I help it's wrong.”

 

Sam stood to come around and hug Jack. “No, Jack. I know why you did it. To protect your family. It was instinct, a great instinct. We just have to find a way for you to do that without losing your soul.”

 

“I'm the reason all this is happening. And I don't know how to fix it, Sam.”

 

Sam continued to hold him. He was just a kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Thrown into a life he wasn't ready for. But he wasn't going to be like John. He wasn't going to raise a soldier. “We're a family, Jack. We're in this together. It's not all on you.”

 

Jack nodded. He didn't quite agree with Sam but he appreciated the sentiment. “I think I’m going to go hit the heavy bag. Wear myself out. I still sleep, Sam. I do. Just...got too much on my mind to shut it all down right now.”

 

Sam let him go and rustled his hair a little. He smiled at the boy. It was a tired smile but genuine nonetheless. “I know what you mean. Probably going to go read a bit. Dean and Cas are probably watching some cheesy 80s movie to wind down.”

 

Jack allowed himself a smile and a huff of a laugh. “They act like  _ Tango and Cash _ is a classic.”

 

“Dean kind of has a thing for Kurt Russell movies. And Harrison Ford movies,” Sam explained. “He likes the rough around the edges good guys.”

 

That resonated with Jack. “Kind of like us! We're the good guys. But we get our hands dirty to save good people.”

 

A bigger smile from Sam. “Yeah, Jack. Kinda like us.”

 

Jack stood to leave the kitchen then turned on his heel to get another hug from Sam. “Thank you. I'm glad you chose to be one of my dads.”

 

Sam may have teared up a little. “Thank you for choosing me, too.”


End file.
